The Plum Tree
The Plum Tree is the second episode of The Son. It aired on April 8, 2017. Official Synopsis Young Eli must learn how to live among the Comanches in 1849. In 1915, Eli and Pete clash over how to respond to an unexpected attack on their home. Plot 1849 Young Eli McCullough attempts to escape his Comanche captors by fleeing through the wilderness. The Comanche follow on horseback and stop his escape. 1915 Eli inspects the destruction of his oil derrick and resolves to build another to replace it. However, funding it will be the problem. Eli orders Phineas to secure money from the back, but his son tells him that it would be easier to raise money by selling off some land. Eli refuses. Cesar is being held captive in a shed on the McCullough Ranch, guarded by Tom Sullivan. 1849 Eli is punished for his escape attempt, suspended over a fire. One of the Comanche women, Prairie Flower, spits in his face. As the flames reach his feet, Toshaway extinguishes the fire and cuts Eli down. The women of the tribe then beat Eli. 1915 At the home of Pedro García, Ana tells Maria that Cesar did not come home the previous night. Cesar is being interrogated and beaten by Eli over the attack on his oil derrick and his association with the Mexican Sediciosos, but Cesar remains silent on the matter. Maria goes to town and visits Sheriff Graham, informing him of Cesar's disappearance. She threatens the Sheriff with a voter reprisal if he does not investigate the matter, since the majority of voters in the area are Mexicans. Eli and Pete clash over his father's treatment of Cesar as Sheriff Graham arrives. Pete suggests handing Cesar over to the law, but Eli denies all knowledge about Cesar's disappearance. Sheriff Graham admits that he is only investigating because he needs the Mexican vote in the forthcoming election, and Eli offers a donation of two hundred dollars to the campaign. 1849 Eli works with the Comanche women scraping pelts. Prairie Flower punishes him for working too slowly and hits him with a stick. Eli cries in his tent that night. 1915 Maria finds evidence that Cesar is involved with the Sediciosos, and shows it to Pedro. Pedro knows about his son-in-law's activities, and asks Maria to take care of Ana. Pete goes to see Cesar and implores him to think about the impact his death would have on his family. He offers to let him go and let his family move safely to Mexico in exchange for information on who is stealing their cattle. Cesar does not believe Pete is genuine. Phineas and Sally discuss the building of a new oil derrick, and she confides that she wants to sell the land and move to another town. Phineas tells her that she is the rock of the family, while she jokes that she married the wrong brother. Eli and Pedro meet secretly in the woods to discuss the situation. Pedro offers a chance of peace between their families by disowning Cesar. Eli wants more; he wants Pedro to replace the oil derrick. Pedro refuses unless Eli can replace Armando. Without an agreement, the two part company. Pete and Cesar begin to bond as he takes the captive food. Cesar shares his family history, including the fact that his father was killed for a crime he did not commit simply because he was Mexican. Pete shares his belief that a race war will lead to violence, and that he thinks all Mexicans want is jobs and safety. Cesar tells him that he is wrong; the Mexicans want to reclaim their land from United States of America. Maria comforts Ana over Cesar's disappearance. Ana reveals that she knew about Cesar's connections to the Sediciosos, and believes that he may know be dead. Phineas secures a meeting with an investor in Austin the following morning, but it is a ten-hour drive. Eli goes to Cesar and cuts off his ear, demanding to know who destroyed his oil derrick. Cesar finally tells him, but does not know where they are hiding. 1849 Prairie Flower beats Eli for accidentally ruining one of the hides he was working on. Trying to escape again that night, Toshaway stops him and tell him to stand up to Prairie Flower. 1915 Pete and Eli argue over his treatment of Cesar, and asks him not to go any further. Eli points out the Cesar's eventual retaliation could hurt Sally or Jeannie, and that he knows Pete will do the right thing. 1849 When Prairie Flower hits Eli as he works with a hide, he fights back, wrestling her to the ground. After letting go, he leaves the women and joins a group of Comanche men who welcome him. That night, Prairie Flower goes to Eli's tent and has sex with him. 1915 After reading Jeannie a bedtime story, Pete unties Cesar and takes him by car to the river. Cutting him loose, he tells Cesar to run to Mexico. However, Cesar attacks Pete. As they struggle, gunshots ring out and Pete stabs and kills Cesar. He buries him in the middle of the night. Category:Season 1 Episodes